


Yet Another Prayer

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: no_true_pair, F/F, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kati were the type, she would cry.  But Leesa was crying enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I adore Kati/Patrick, there really needs to be more Kati/Leesa fics in the world.
> 
> Prompt: Sumeragi Lee Noriega and Kati Mannequin: an unexpected act of kindness

It had been a long time since Kati had last cradled Leesa within her arms. Back then, they had enjoyed the moments spent debating; going head-to-head in battles, strategem flying back and forth as often as kisses exchanged. It had been comfortable; so enjoyable, then. But University seemed so very, very long ago in this moment.

Leesa no longer wailed, crying out Emilio’s name as her voice grew drawn and hoarse from screaming. Tears continued the worn trail of her cheeks, eyes bloodshot and heavy from grief and exhaustion. Kati could feel the trembling of Leesa’s limbs; could see the guilt and shame that surrounded her. But Kati did not know what to say to abolish Leesa’s self-blame. Kati could not ease her own in the wake of the recent tragedy and she had not lost someone held so dear.

But for now, in the dark of Kati’s quarters, she could continue to hold Leesa close and pray. For the numerous lives lost, for forgiveness, for them both to come through the disaster intact.


End file.
